Punk Ninjas!
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Punk Ninjas! are a popular musical group enjoyed by both young and old. But one day, Konoha catches word that one of the singers is a Hyuuga. Trouble follows when they also learn the second singer is the missing Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.
1. Prologue

**Punk Ninjas!**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the series Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does. I also do not own any official songs that pop up (they will be labeled at the end of the lyrics of the song with its song title/song artist/etcetera). All I own from this plot is the idea of Naruto and Hinata being rock stars, my original characters both new and used in most of my stories, original jutsu, my expansion of the Naruto world, as well as the band name Punk Ninjas!

This story will pretty much ignore major key stages of the whole manga, as well as disregard the fact that in this plot Naruto and Hinata ARE NOT NINJA OF KONOHA. While Hinata and Naruto may know who they were (Hinata with her bloodline and Naruto with how he was born as a Jinchuuriki... or lack of), they will not suddenly become shinobi in the story (nope, that's what Sekai and Rin are for). For anything else, I'll continue to investigate and authorize additional information as granted.

* * *

**Prologue**

There was a large crowd in a large open-air auditorium-like setting, as on a large decorative stage before them all was a group of teenagers. One of them, a girl with plum purple hair and pale lavender eyes, was grasping hold of a microphone, and was singing to a song that was starting to play.

_Dive into Silent Night owari naku tsuzuku sirosa ni  
Kimochi wa mayoi tsuzuke teru kotae mo mitukara nai mama  
I miss you in White X'mas hakanai yuki ni tsutsumare te  
Kimi no yasasisa, atatakasa wo kannji tai_

This group of teens were known world-wide as the _Punk Ninjas!_, a gang dedicated to the passion of music: Hinata, Naruto, Sekai, Rin, Tohru, Natsuki, and Ryuu.

_Zutto zutto kimi no usiro sugata wo  
Hito no mure no naka ni sagasite ita yo  
Kitto dare mo uso wa kakushi kirezu ni  
Kokoro yuragi ikite itari mo suru ne_

_Ano toki no kotoba ga itsumo mune ni hibii te  
Omoi ga kake megutte ru_

_Dive into Holy Night itodoru machi ni tobi komou  
Ima sugu kimi ni aitaku te irumine-syonn kake nukete  
I miss you in White X'mas honntou wa wakatte iru kedo  
Mitome taku nai sonn-na watasi wo nakusite_

_Itsumo itsumo yorisotte ita noni  
Egao misete warai atte ita noni_

_Naze darou tatta ichido no sure tigai kara  
Hanarete itta futari_

The group went into a short solo at this point, while the lead singer took the time to take a short breather. But near the end of the solo, she resumes to finish the song's lyrics.

_Kimi ni aeba nanika ga kawaru kiga siteta  
Mayoi tuzukete ru kimoti wo mitukete daite hosikatta  
I miss you in White X'mas mou ichido kimi ni ai tai  
Futari deatta imi wo tasikame tai_

_"Ai shite ru"_

_Dive into Silent Night owari naku tsuzuku sirosa ni  
Hito suji no hikari terasi dasu sono saki ni kimi ga mieta kara  
I miss you in White X'mas kawasita mesenn sorasazu ni  
Ima no honntou no kimochi wo kimi ni tsugeru yo_

(AGAIN: そそそP/Tsukui Kazuhito feat. Kagamine Rin Append POWER β)

The girl smiles and waves to the crowds as the band finish up the last of the song's music. Said large crowd of over a thousand plus were cheering and roaring in much approval. Even when the song finally ends, the crowd was still high on the passion of the music from tonight's performance.

Cue the end show fireworks, lighting up the clear night air.

=0=0=

The group of teens walks into their backstage room once they did some autographs for their fans, finally able to rest and just collapse on comfortable cushy sofas.

"That last song was the best reception we received in ending a concert, Hinata. You just sing it so damn well," said one teenager who had violet-colored eyes, and had most of his butt-length sand blonde hair tied into a rope-like ponytail. He was Ishtal Sekai, the son of the famous **Godaime Metaru no Ninkyōsei Daihyō** (Fifth Metal Shinobi Force Leader).

One of them, a young man with sun-kissed hair (although currently he had been wearing a denim jean-made cabbie hat on top his head), blue eyes and fox-like whisker birthmarks on his cheeks, grin and kiss the plum-haired girl. This young man is Uzumaki Naruto. He wore a mesh t-shirt with a loose dark navy tank over it, and stone-wash blue denim jeans, complete with black belt with the etching of a fox-like symbol on the silver clasp buckle complete with a decorative spread of nine tails. Dark brown boots is what he was currently wearing, but his pant legs covered most of the footwear, while tied around his waist was a flannel orange unbuttoned shirt. From the sides were loose spaghetti denim straps that simply hung from the hip area but were almost covered by the tied flannel shirt of his around the waist. On his wrists were black cloth bands, and worn around his neck was a brown leather necklace with a bolt-shaped gold charm on its end. Also worn around his neck is a leather choker with a small tag dangling on front. In tiny words on the back of this silver fox head-shaped dog tag was "Hinata's Property".

"She's the best, huh?"

"Of course she is," Natsuki said.

Many would say that Asikawa Natsuki looked like Naruto's female twin without the whisker birthmarks. She had sun-kissed yellow hair like Naruto, and the same tinted blue eyes, but her hair was done in two long pigtails. She wore orange Capri pants that have a ripped/torn look around the knees, short white sneakers, light blue spaghetti-strap shirt and a white tube top for a bra. She wore various accessories such as short fishnet stocking on the arms, a black leather choker with a fox charm on the front dangling on a short silver chain, polished pink fingernails, and wore moon-shaped crystal earrings.

"You sing well yourself, Naru-kun," Hinata replies.

Hinata's plum purple hair was styled up with a large lighter purple bow with white polka-dots on the left side of her head, and her locks styled with black hair clips along the front. She wore some sort of multi-colored shirt that was cut-off to reveal most of her stomach and chest but long enough to offer her a form of decency via covering her breasts. Her right sleeve was long but folded back into wide cuffs that were purple-flannel plaid while the right side was purple-flannel plaid. It was separated by a silver zipper hidden under a silver padlock-like tab attached to her black leather collar that was also the shirt's collar. The left side of the top outfit however was altered with the sleeve purple-flannel plaid and the other part white. The sleeve however was folded back into cuffs way past her left elbow resting at the bicep. She wore a short purple plaid skirt with a leather black belt, and a black cloth wristband on the left. Black stocking covers up to her lower thighs, with red and white striped socks over them on different heights, and a pair of thick black boots with twin large snap-on buckles displaying the etching of a comical skull mark on their metallic surface. Unseen on the back of her shirt was a black skull-like mark with short bunny ears.

"Remember the song The Sad Dead Leaf -I Can't Deny A Broken Heart-? The fans just went wild when Naruto sang that song a year ago," said Tohru.

Hiyami Tohru has chestnut brown hair with several locks fanning outward, a small ponytail in spiky locks at the top behind of his head, and wore a tied dark blue headband. His eyes were steel gray, and he was Caucasian light. He wears dark brown cargo shorts with short jean straps attached to the sides (they simply dangle instead of supported on the shoulders), white and black sneakers with attachable roller blades (hooked onto the dangling jean straps), and a gray tank top.

"Well, I couldn't have done so well had it not been for the music to back it up," Naruto informs.

"But I also remember Hinata getting jealous from all those girls," Ryuu said.

Makoto Ryuu had short magenta hair. His eyes were a dark green color, and his left ear was pierced with a small purple gemstone earring. The clothes consisted of blue jeans a size bigger with a leather belt holding them up, an olive green t-shirt, and the vest he just took off was black with yellow trims, and shoulders lined with a silver-white furry mane. The boots worn were army designed. He also liked to carry a katana, which was silver with an electric purple stripe down the center of the blade (it also glowed vividly in the dark), with an electric blue pommel, gold hilt guard of a blossoming rose, with black handle. It functioned as both a weapon and an electric guitar (in fact, the sheath for the odd katana was a clear-case form of a sharp axe guitar).

Hinata manages to playfully push Naruto away as his roaming hands were once again roaming lower on her body. "Rin, what else does our manager have in store for us?"

"Well, tomorrow is the last of the three-day concert, before we head back overseas to Meka again, for a homecoming concert in Sanībēru, before he's giving us a three month break."

Ishtal Rin, Sekai's fraternal twin sister. She shared the same eyes and hair color, only her long hair was allowed free and flowed like silk. She took to wearing the same matching outfit that her male twin wore: black leather pants, leather vest, fishnet undershirt, fishnet stocking on the arms, spiked purple bracelets, and various belts looping the upper arms as decorative accessories. As the female twin, she wore a stretchable purple tube-top that was also her strapless version of a bra, since unlike Sekai who keeps his vest zipped, she left hers unzipped. On the backs of their vests, was the flag symbol of Sanībēru which was white on top, red on bottom, with a gray half-gear symbol in the center of the flag icon.

"Being world-famous celebrities is exhausting, huh?"

Naruto's aloud question summed everybody's thoughts.

=0=0=

Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata were both once from the village of Konoha. However, one day, Naruto at the age of five fled the village in a hysterical outbreak of fear and overwhelming terror, almost getting killed because once again, he escaped a fearful mob of civilians and some ninja. At this same time, Hyuuga Hinata had been kidnapped by ninja from Kumogakure but the bumbling ninja from Kumo failed to get away because when the one holding Hinata trapped in a brown sack tripped, their captive prisoner and the bag fell into a deep hole in the ground... the same hole Naruto also fell into not four hours ago since fleeing Konoha. They had been killed by tracking ANBU, but Hinata was nowhere to be found and the ninja return to Konoha. They never did look into the hole they fell into, and that is how Naruto and Hinata met, under two different, but life-terrifyingly situations: one was hated by a village for reasons unknown, and Hinata was kidnapped by an enemy ninja village from a family where she was not well-liked by the Hyuuga Elders due to being just like her dead mother Hibana, and hated by her father because she was blamed for Hibana's death. It would be a week later when they finally managed to climb from that deep hole, and the two decided to turn their backs upon a village where both held painful early childhoods. They would seemingly disappear, only to soon be adopted by a family who were on a vacation from the continent of Meka. That family was the Ishtals. And today, Naruto and Hinata had never once looked back upon Konoha, their former birth place. Their hearts now belonged to Sanībēru...

_Ima no futari nara hanare banare demo  
Kitto dare yori mo fukaku tsunagatte_

The band (on the following final day of the concert) cues up with a louder tune, and before long, Hinata starts to sing.

_Mi nareta kono mati no kesiki  
Kioku ga kizamare te iru basyo  
Akogare idaku syounenn no ayamati? Soretomo yume?_

_Suna dokei wo sakasama ni site omoi de wo nazotte  
Kimi no sagasite iru mono watashi niwa wakaru kedo_

_Ima no futari dewa hanare banare demo  
Itsuka dare yori mo fukaku tsunagatte  
Hasiri dasu kisya no mado ni yori kakaru  
Kimi wo to-oku kara mite ita_

_Sayonara tsugezu ni tabidatsu kimi wo sinnji  
Maitiru kona yuki siroku sekai wo some te_

_Tokai no jikann ni nomare te Kisetsu mo kannji rare nai mama  
Ikudo ka fuyu ga sugi satte watasi mo otona ni naru_

_Ano hi no yakusoku wa ima demo iro ase wa sinai yo  
Itsumade mo mati tsuzuke ru sore sika deki nai kara_

Unbeknownst to the group of _Punk Ninjas!_, or the audience who were listening, someone hidden in the mass of music fans was watching with keen eyes; the person was wearing a Konoha hitai-ate.

_This must be brought to light,_ the nameless ninja thought, before the Konoha-nin quietly left without bringing attention from the security stationed around the stadium. The Konoha-nin didn't care to stick around to hear the rest of the song. The knowledge of the missing Hyuuga Heiress discovered was of greater importance.

_Kiteki ga hibii te mata fuyu wo tsugete  
Dare mo inai eki kajikamu ryoute ni  
Sotto tsutsumi komu atatakai sono te  
Soko ni iru nowa kimi datta_

_Ima no futari nara hanare banare demo  
Kitto dare yori mo fukaku tsunagatte  
Sosite dokomade mo tsuzuku re-ru niwa  
Tsuyoi kizuna ga hashiri dasu_

_Omoi wo tsugete mo watashi wa yuraga nai yo  
Mai tiru kona yuki siroi ve-ru tsumui de_

(White Railroad: そそそP/Tsukui Kazuhito feat. Hatsune Miku)

The audience cheers for Hinata once again as Naruto and the rest of _Punk Ninjas!_ end the song, and accepts the praise of the crowd. They became louder when Naruto drew his girlfriend Hinata into his arms, and live before the crowds share a passionate kiss.

And they were only halfway through the concert. "My turn," he whispers to her, as new music starts up. The fans exploded with excitement upon hearing the familiar tune to The Sad Dead Leaf...

* * *

**Yes, I am doing yet ANOTHER one. It's these darn plot bunnies that will not stop nibbling at my brain!** D:

**And yes, you read Naruto and Hinata as rock stars... this is a complete AU, that pretty much ignores most of the manga, as I had mentioned above. This is merely something to test the waters; to see who nibbles the bait with any terms of interests. The band name Punk Ninjas have two exclamation marks at the end, but the stupid website will not allow two exclamation marks to exist side-by-side... so just pretend that the band name DOES have two exclamation marks at the end.**

**I only wonder whom will find this idea delighting... **:D

**EDIT: I did some corrections to some spelling errors I spotted.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Punk Ninjas!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does. I also do not own any official songs that pop up (they will be labeled at the end of the lyrics of the song with its song title/song artist/etcetera). All I own from this plot is the idea of Naruto and Hinata being rock stars, my original characters both new and used in most of my stories, original jutsu, my expansion of the Naruto world, as well as the band name Punk Ninjas!, but I will admit, I got the name's inspiration from WWE Superstar **CM Punk**. He's awesome.

**Disclaimer EX:** I do not own any real life music celebrities whom have cameos in the story as it progresses; their cameos in the story are just that, cameos, nor do I ever make any sort of money writing this plot's ideas out for your enjoyment of an AU!Naruto story. I also do not own anything else that is seen elsewhere... such as the Highwind from Final Fantasy VII. For anything else, I'll continue to investigate and authorize additional information as granted.

**Author's Note:** Now, I'm surprised people like the story. In fact, this is the second story that involves my favorite pairing and Naruto and Hinata are not shinobi of Konoha; the first story of a Non-Ninja!Naruto & Non-Ninja!Hinata, was **Naruto & Hinata the Pokémon Ninja**. But here's the next chapter... or rather, the starting chapter one...

* * *

**Chapter 1: And It Starts...**

Naruto was with his friends as they sat down at a table, while fans stare at them. More than often they did a few autographs for some fans who wanted signatures on their shirts or any Punk Ninjas!-authentic merchandise.

"Bacon pizza is always good," Naruto said, taking another slice to devour.

"Don't hog it all, pig," Hinata told him.

"Oh, I don't see you slowing down when we enjoy cinnamon buns smothered with creamy cream cheese frosting," he teased. She kicks him in the shin, and he laughs the pain off as she takes a bite of her own slice of pepperoni pizza.

"So," Rin speaks up, ignoring the lovers' antics between their lead singers, "Our three-month break is a short one as in August Sanībēru-shi will host Autumn Rock Fest this year."

"We got three months to rest but work on some new songs to debut," Naruto said, "and we can bring back an old classic song we did years ago. Remember Kokoro Capsule?"

Hinata beams at the mention of the song. "We can definitely tune the song up."

"You were what, twelve years old when you made that song?"

"Yup," she replies with a grin.

"You know... debuting in our new outfits for the tour, I wonder how much fan art we'll see on the internet."

"Safe For Work or Not Safe For Work?" Naruto questions aloud, stealing a pepperoni slice off Hinata's pizza, prompting the girl to steal a piece of bacon off his.

"Please," Sekai mutters, "when it comes to the more adult fan art, you and Hinata are the most drawn... ever seen those twincest stories that involve me and Rin?"

Naruto grinned, as did the others.

"But isn't most of them true?" he whispers with a childish laugh threatening to escape.

Sekai and Rin shake their heads and ignore the snickering and quiet giggles coming from their band-mates, as the two Metaru-nin-trained music stars return to their same novels they are reading.

=0=0=

The Konoha-nin was an nondescript filler character that during the Fourth Shinobi World War arc of its manga counterpart would be one of those various uses of cannon fodder to die against the White Zetsu Army. Of course, as this is just a story, who gives a damn? Anyway, the ninja, who's a guy for all intended purposes, ran. He had to run from the city which was FAR on the other side of Hi no Kuni (for most would be a five day travel by civilian foot without the aid of transportation). But pacing himself lest he collapsed from Chakra Exhaustion, hours would pass until finally, he was at the doors leading to the "Great Village of Konoha"... ha, great, my ass. If it was great, why allow child abuse?

"Name and passport?" A Chūnin said lazily, once again following the boring procedure.

"No time!" the man said, "I just found the missing Hyuuga Heiress!"

The other Chūnin, who WAS a Hyuuga, immediately was at the man's side, grabbing him.

"What did you say?"

"I found the missing Hyuuga Heiress! I need to tell the Hokage and quick!"

Five minutes later, a new village record was set for fastest Council Gathering ever.

Once the doors slammed shut, the Godaime Hokage stood up.

"Alright now, why the fuck was I told about a Council Assembly?"

"Lady Hokage," Tsume, the Inuzuka Clan Head, spoke up, "a Jōnin-rank of our village had discovered the whereabouts of the Hiashi's missing daughter after eleven years she disappeared."

"Where is she?" Hiashi snapped, rushing and grabbing the disheveled Jōnin, shaking him madly, "where the fuck is she!"

"Hiashi! Let the man go!" Tsunade yelled.

Hiashi did after Tsunade gave him such a fierce glare. Finally regaining his stoic composure, he returns to his placemat.

"Now, first off, mission details? You WERE on an A-Rank mission, Nazo Dansei (謎男性, "Mystery Guy" would be the literal translation)."

"The assassination of the man went off smoothly. I was then on my way back when I saw a large crowd at a social gathering and it piqued my interests. But when I got in, I had noticed the missing Hyuuga girl on the stage with a bunch of other teenagers, and they were performing for the gathered crowds. I had finally noticed her eyes in the middle of a song and that's when I fled to Konoha in a hurry. I knew information pertaining to the girl's discovery was very important."

"So she's not with shinobi?"

"I saw some ninjas in the crowd, but they were mostly Genin from Iwa or Mizu, and there was only just four groups, two of each village I saw. She showed no signs of being a ninja for Kumo, nor did I see any ninja guards. But security was very tight when I snuck in, mostly hired samurai or the local civilian policing forces."

"Why didn't you grab the girl and flee?" Hiashi demanded.

"Two of the Jōnin I saw were listed in the Bingo Book," Nazo responded, "S-Class Flooder, and S-Class Lancer, from Iwa."

"Still-"

"Still," Tsunade interrupted, before Hiashi said something stupid, "from what Nazo-san is saying, there were a lot of samurai; most whom I assume were of the Fire Daimyō's forces, were they?"

"Hai, each samurai I did spot without being detected showed the ranks of the Fire Daimyō's personal platoon as security for the Punk Ninjas! rock band."

"And, should he had kidnapped who is your missing daughter, from what I suspect, she is some sort of pop-star idol and being kidnapped would bring a horrific scandal to the village that would most likely require seppuku to cleanse such a black stain."

Tsunade blinked, as she then recognized part of the sentence he spoke.

"Wait! Did you just say Punk Ninjas! rock band?" Tsunade demanded of the Jōnin.

"Hai," he replies.

"Lady Hokage... if I may ask, who are the Punk Ninjas?" came Yamanaka Inoichi, the clan head of Yamanaka.

"I only heard a bit of them before Sarutobi-sensei had asked of me to reluctantly return to the village... they're a world-wide popular music group. They have fans from all over the four corners of the world. Nazo-san, where were they at before you discovered the Hyuuga girl and came straight to Konoha?"

"Kyūjō-shi, Lady Hokage-sama," he replied, "They are probably on MusicTV as well since I saw film crew from that television company."

"You! Go and bring a TV here now," she yelled at one of the ANBU. Said ANBU rushed out of the room to grab the biggest TV there was... which turned out to be Tsunade's personal TV in her office, and she grabs the remote caught in mid-air, and flips the channel to MusicTV.

... It was a commercial. It revealed the scene of a seaside beach with beautiful clean sand, and the gentle crashing of the waves. In the background, there was the caw of a seagull. Suddenly music begins to blare over the TV's speakers, as multiple shots flash on the screen: from a young sun-kissed blonde with long twin pigtails in a white skimpy bikini rising from the water like a sexy runway model, to a young man with hard washboard abs and pink hair surfing into shore on a surf board. But what got everybody's attention was the next person who rises from the water next, with sun-kissed hair and whisker marks on his cheeks spitting out a mouthful of water. As quick as that, the next shot was a girl with plum purple hair and pale lavender eyes, next to a girl with long sand yellow hair and exotic purple eyes, both in slow-motion style taking off their wet vests to show off their sexy figures and red bikini tops as they walk towards the camera, and then a guy who looked to be the sand blonde's male twin plucking his surf board as he walks out of the water as well. The final pose was the revealed group of teenagers, walking onto shore with the whiskered blonde striking a pose. The commercial explodes into a TV Edit version of Shīrōgurīn's (Cee Lo Green) song _Bright Lights Bigger City_, whilst showing details of some annual cultural event that was happening Sunday, August 14 in Sanībēru-shi with panoramic shots and movie-style effects.

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright! Alright!  
Bright Lights Bigger City, it belongs to us tonight! Tonight!  
Bright Lights, Bright Lights, Bright Lights, Bigger City!_

_"And we welcome you back to the live concert here in Hi no Kuni, Kyūjō-shi is the final location of the Punk Ninjas! live tour, here on this beautiful May 23rd; it's warm and sunny, with no rain in sight! And last night's performance was just full of wonder and awe."_

The TV faded from the commercial to two men wearing suits in some top box office overlooking the entire stadium from what the scene could be seen in the large clear windows.

_"That's right Bob. The Punk Ninjas! are a very popular teen band in Pop, Rock, and everything in-between. For those who are watching at home or on your computers via the internet, the commercial you saw displaying the group that is Punk Ninjas!, shall be at Sanībēru-shi, Meka across the sea on the other side of the world, the site of this year's Autumn Rock Fest! I tell you, it is going to be awesome, and the list already is impressive: The Punk Ninjas!, Shīrōgurīn, The Runaway Five, Mizuki Nana, NEWS, Gackt, Nobodyknows+, Shimizu Shota and Miliyah Kato. The list is expected to increase in the passing two months."_

_"And as Punk Ninjas! set-up for the final song, we would like to take this moment and announce that starting after the end of this program, the company of Kokoro Music Co., Ltd will be hosting a prized event, where the lucky FIVE winners shall win an all-expenses paid trip to Sanībēru-shi, and attend as VIP guests to Autumn Rock Fest with five-star accommodations at the luxurious Golden Gate Spire. To enter this sweepstakes event, just go to WWW DOT KOKORO DASH MUSIC DOT NET FORWARD SLASH AUTUMN ROCK FEST DASH 11, and you must be eighteen years or older to enter."_

Tsunade stared at the TV, as the two men went to a feed from backstage, interviewing a man who was the band's manager.

_Naruto... that was Naruto,_ she thought, _to think all these years of thinking the worse of my godson, he's alive... he's in a music band! He's a band groupie! Jiraiya needs to know about this..._

_"Wow. The group Punk Ninjas! are interesting."_

Tsunade broke from her wandering thoughts on the what-ifs, and focused back onto the television screen. But she knew that she wasn't the only one who saw Naruto; no doubt the rest of the council will make a stink of this revelation.

_"And it looks like that they are ready for the final song. Ladies and gentlemen, I am Seth, and this is Bob. See ya tomorrow on MusicTV's Music Video Interviews program. Now, we bring you back to the action."_

_"Interesting tidbit: she is known in some circles as Amethyst,"_ Bob adds, _"They're all only sixteen and seventeen year olds and already international superstars."_

_"Of course, Bob,"_ Seth responds with a shake of his head with a wiry grin that crossed his lips, _"although the Ishtal twins are the oldest of the group."_

_"See ya, everyone! This is Punk Ninjas!, with female lead singer Hyuuga Hinata leading the final song, End of Tiny Dreams,"_ Bob says as cameras finally cut-out towards the large stage again, displaying to the Konoha Council the more in-depth look of the group known as Punk Ninjas!...

=0=0=

Takihama Nishi was a young man in his mid-thirties. He had short chocolate brown hair, and was a fair trim style. He wore a Letterman tweed blue suit, slacks, a dark tie and polished black shoes. He looked like your ordinary business executive if you didn't mind he wore one of those cordless headsets, and his dark red tie had white musical symbols decorating it. And he smirked, repositioning his glasses again (they were starting to slip off again) as he watches from backstage the final performance until the concert's ending and they would then leave via airship.

It was nearing dark, and the sun's setting added a surreal look with its painted colors of orange, pink, and yellow across the sky. The song started off slow and soulful. And then Hinata began to sing as the rest of the band leads her beautiful voice to wash over the entire crowd, and enrapture their hearts. In Konoha, it was silent as her voice resonated beautifully within the council chamber. And the music, the music was amazing. She didn't stand alone on stage, for Naruto was standing next to her, guitar in hand and playing the notes with no error. And behind the duo, the rest of the band played on. The nine minute song was overall wonderful and the perfect way to end their live tour in Gensou (and some fan service where at the remaining 3 minute mark, Naruto and Hinata shared a brief kiss during the music solo).

And at the final ending of the tune which echoes briefly, then total silence, the crowds at the stadium went wild. As one, the group that is Punk Ninjas! lined up front and took one bow for the audience. Tsunade turned the TV off as she tries to drown out all the shouting from both sides of the council. But out the corner of her eye, she did not like the calculating look Danzo got.

"Congrats once again ladies, gentlemen," Nishi says to the group, back at the location.

"So we're done here. When do we head back?"

"In an hour. You know it takes awhile to gather all the stage props and stuff and store away into the containers on the airship. In the meantime, you can go explore the city if you wish to but don't get lost, and for Kami's sake don't get mugged by the fans."

Nishi was waved off as they dispersed. Naruto however was leading his girlfriend away and to their backstage room. Once the door was locked and secured, they began to make out...

"Can't wait until we're finally home and on that vacation boss promised us. I miss holding you like this, babe, when it's not plastered all over the tabloids."

Hinata kissed him hard again, before breaking as she began to slide her hands under his shirt. Naruto meanwhile did the small zipper on her sexy shirt and manages to wiggle her out of it.

"Just a quickie, love... we can't let ourselves get scandaled by paparazzi," she tells him.

It gets more adult from here on out...

=0=0=

It was dark by the time they had left via airship, but the crowds of fans in Gensou bid them farewell when they took to the skies and began to fly on the Highwind back to Sanībēru-shi (Sanībēru is Sunnyvale translated while the word "-shi" is another way of saying City in Japanese that's translated into Romaji; therefore Sanībēru-shi is Sunnyvale City). Of course, none of them have no clue that Naruto and Hinata's knowledge of existence was now beginning to make news in Konoha. It's going to take awhile before the airship, even on a steady course and speed, would soon make landfall on the continent of Meka, therefore their manager Nishi allowed them a short break for the night. Thus, right now...

_"RAITO! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU MULTI-FLAVORED SKITTLE! OPEN UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU TASTE THE RAINBOW, YOU MAN-BITCH!"_

"Heh... Raito IS a multi-flavored skittle," Naruto chuckled, watching his favorite anime show on DVD. Hinata simply snuggles closer to her boyfriend of four years (Tidbit: Naruto, Hinata, Natsuki, and Tohru are sixteen, Ryuu is seventeen, and Sekai and Rin are eighteen).

Right now, the group were either relaxing or playing games. In the corner close to the double-wide doors, Sekai was shooting a game of pool with his sister with Natsuki watching from the sidelines (plays against the winner). On the couches in the lower-step floor near the reinforced windows in the back (that looked more like an ankle-deep pool with no water), were the others. Naruto and Hinata snuggled on the sofa that doubles as a pull-out bed. Tohru was on the laptop on the bolted large table reading fanfiction and Ryuu lounged in the recliner, wearing headphones and playing one of his video games on the Nintendo DSXL. He wanted to use the PlayStation 3 and play some Grand Theft Auto, but Naruto called dibs on the TV... yup.

"Can't wait 'til we get home."

Natsuki nodded. "A city warm welcome..."

"Yeah. I can finally enjoy the hot tub at the house," Sekai says.

"With your sister," Naruto pokes in.

The others grin, as Sekai openly gropes Rin on the rear just as she shoots, and messes up as the white ball is struck too hard it is knocked off the pool table. "Sekai!" she chastises. Natsuki rolls her eyes, a smile on her face nonetheless. Tohru smirked, but continued to do what he was doing, and listening to the song Unfragment on the Winamp.

"Well I'm not the one who's capable of making his girlfriend scream loudly during an orgasm," Sekai retorts with a wicked smile, making Hinata and Naruto blush, and the others to now tease their two closest friends.

"At least I wasn't caught with my dick up my sister," Naruto counters after a minute.

And it derails into a friendly but innuendo-inspired game of "who tops who?"...

=0=0=

Meanwhile, back in Hi no Kuni, a group of ninja had just arrived at Kyūjō. The ninja here were Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yamato. With them was a large white dog with a black-hooded young man riding it like a horse, a teen wearing sunglasses with a large hooded coat that covered much of his body but his sun glasses-clad eyes, a pale-skinned teen with a fake smile and drawing into a sketch pad, a pink-haired girl, and a young man with pineapple spiky hair.

"Mendokuse..."

"Shikamaru, shut up with your whining!"

"Stop it. We got here as fast as we could," Kakashi says lazily, as he was reading from his smutty book (much to Kurenai's irritation).

"Doesn't look busy anymore," Asuma pointed out. Aside the usual night owls that would normally be out, it didn't looked packed with a lot of foreign visitors from different countries.

"We should look around for the Hyuuga girl," Sai spoke up, not looking away from his drawing pad.

"Good idea, Sai," Kakashi said, pocketing his book to read later.

"But where?"

"Anywhere. I suggest we go in groups. I'll go with Sakura and Shino cam come with us. Sai you stay with Yamato and look around for information. Asuma you and Shikamaru can check the nearby shops, and Kurenai and Kiba-"

A loud wolf butts in.

"And Akamaru..."

Happy tail wag inserted here.

"You three can check out in the other side of Kyūjō. We'll meet with Yamato and Sai at the stadium in half an hour. Sound good?"

Everyone went their separate ways.

=0=0=

"I wonder if they're still here..."

"Hm, what was it, Sakura?"

"... I don't remember Hinata much, except she used to play on the swings when I was a little kid, before she got kidnapped by Kumo all those years ago," Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded a bit.

"I hope Naruto's here..."

"Kakashi-sensei... what was Naruto like?" Sakura asked. When she became Tsunade's apprentice, often Tsunade would talk about a boy named Naruto, who was her godchild.

"Naruto... Naruto was someone I failed to protect when he was little. You see Sakura, you know a bit about the boy because you were Lady Hokage's apprentice. Naruto was hers and Jiraiya's godchild."

"Jiraiya? The Toad Sannin Jiraiya?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, the very same man," he nods to her, "he ran away from the village, and I don't blame Naruto at all. If you were scorned because of reasons out of your control, you'd run away as well to get away from the pain. But there were few people who DID care for Naruto, but that list is very small: the late Sandaime Hokage, the father-daughter duo who runs Ramen Ichiraku, me, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and before he went crazy, Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi? Sasuke-san's elder brother who killed his entire clan?" spoke Shino.

"Yes... Itachi was trusted by Naruto's mother. Before she died giving birth to Naruto on that October night Kyuubi attacked our village, she made him promise to watch out for him, to treat him like family."

"But it doesn't explain why many in the village have always spoke with forked tongues about Naruto-san," Shino says.

"That... I am not allowed to say, but I can say it's a village S-Class Secret. If the Lady Hokage deems it safe to remove the restriction, then she'll say it... but until then... I urge you to drop it."

They stop when they heard the sound of steel shutters closing. A Korean-looking woman had just locked the latches and armed security with an outside panel.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She turned around.

"Oh, hello ninja-san."

"Hello... can you tell us where we can find a girl with pale lavender eyes with a group called Punk Ninjas?"

"Oh... you must have arrived just now. Sorry ninja-san, but they left via the Highwind three hours ago. It's been quite here for two hours after the visitors all left to go back home and such. Me, I just finished locking my store after counting all the money my shop, and many others, made selling Punk Ninjas! merchandise. Maybe if you gotten here five hours ago, you'd probably catch them, as well as their final performance..."

"What is the Highwind?"

"It's a large regal-looking airship," she says with wonder and awe in her voice, "I left my shop to see them off with many others. The Highwind is an airship that was built all the way in Sanībēru across the Yume Ocean. You know, they did a documentary about the Highwind a week ago, which is owned by Senior Pilot and Captain, Yama Kazuyuki."

Kakashi nodded. "I see... so they left already. Hm, well thanks for your answers. Have a pleasant night."

The girl bids them good night and walks home, leaving the Konoha-nins by themselves.

"Let's find the others," Kakashi said and jumps to the roofs. Sakura and Shino followed.

They (the Konoha group) would soon return back to their village with a MISSION FAIL.

They were too late in intercepting and locating the missing Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Well... I am going to try and keep this at a Teen rating, but... do not be surprised if it turns into Mature rating because my mind writes off... suggestive content. Anyway, I just finished this while I'm at the Bix... it's a sports gathering that my city here in Davenport has every few years or so. Laptop plus wireless Wi-Fi spots = nice.**

**Anyway, leave a nice review if you liked it, or don't and just smile pretty. Oh, and the BOLD URL in the story is fake so don't try and enter it into your browser URL bar... unless you did anyway and just wanted to see what the heck would happen; I don't blame you.** :3


End file.
